


Let's Get Kinky

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Beads, Blood Play, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Extension Sleeve, Feather Play, Food Play, Ice, Knife Play, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Omorashi, Orgasm Denial, Park Sex, Pet Play, Public Sex, Riding, Riding Crops, Riding the bull ;o), Rimming, Scar Licking, Sensory Depreavation, Shower Sex, Subway Sux, Temperature Play, Tickling, Tongue Licking, Urethral Sounding, Watersports, blind folds, butt plug, candle wax, face fucking, how do i dialogue, like the transportation, not the restuaramt, spider gag, spreader bar, the dialogue is so bad im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So my friend really likes PB&J.<br/>This was supposed to be written in August. I procrastinated.<br/>It was then supposed to be done for Christmas.<br/>But now I have a deadline so I finally finished it!!! You're welcome T.<br/>A little collection of stories that involve the sex lives of Tavros and Gamzee.<br/>That's it.<br/>They're pretty OOC because I suck.<br/>But best friends get what they ask for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaMagieLouve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMagieLouve/gifts).



 The way you and Tav met was unextraordinary really. 

It was the first day of school your senior year, and you were late for homeroom, as usual. Your teacher gave you a look but pointed you to your seat. The seating chart was in alphabetical order yet again and you were set next to this rad motherfucker named Tavros Nitram. 

He didn't look as shy as he was, with his hair buzzed on the sides and the hair in the middle gelled back, septum piercing, ears pierced to hell, not as much as yours but more than you were used to seeing, and overall bad ass look, you just weren't expecting him to be shy. You talked his ear off the whole class and he responded quietly at first, until finally you started talking about something you knew very well and, surprisingly, he did too. 

You mentioned rapping and you saw his face light up. He stopped sounding so unsure of himself. You talked about your favorite rappers, and your least favorite. He looked a bit concerned about your anti-ICP rage. You explained they mocked your religion and he nodded politely. You liked him. 

The time you saw him after that was when this girl pushed him down the stairs. You always thought she needed to chill and her mother fucking relax on, but every time you talked to her she gave you an absentminded stare and walked away. She must be real busy. Well anyway, you saw Vriska push him down the stairs, which was real fucked up cause he had fake legs, so you helped him up and walked him to lunch. 

You'd been hanging out for a few weeks when you'd finally convinced him to go back to your sick pad that you shared with your older bro. He looked a bit nervous to get in your car, it was kinda old you had to admit. And the way he gritted his teeth you knew your driving scared him too. It wasn't so bad until you ran a red light. 

You almost got hit which freaked Tavbro the fuck out and made you feel real mother fuckin' bad. You'd later come to learn he'd been in a car accident a few years earlier which is why he had no legs. And you'd given him a panic attack. You messed up a lot.

About two months into your new friendship you'd convinced him to try pot with you. He ended up coughing and choking so he figured you'd help him out a bit. You took a hit and then tilted his head up, parting his lips with your thumb, and leaned in, pressing your lips to his. You exhaled into his mouth and you guessed he'd relaxed enough to inhale without coughing.

He seemed a little, okay maybe a lot, surprised by your idea. He seemed to fully embrace the idea though. The next time you exhaled into his mouth you felt a little tongue. How damn the messiahs were on your side today. 

The day after that you decided to be boyfriends or whatever. That made you really happy cause Tavrbo was pretty hot.

Yeah, the way you met was unextraordinary. But you were glad you did.


	2. Chapter 2

 “Gamzee I don't know if I can do it.” you pulled away to look at his face, flushed and red as a tomato. 

“Why do you say that?” You murmur against his lips. 

You'd planned out a super romantic evening, rose petals and everything man. You'd lit so many fucking candles it was ridiculous (burnt your fingers a few times too). You'd planned to take Tav's virginity tonight but it seemed the poor mother fucker was getting way to anxious.

“I just, I don't have actual legs and I'm really scrawny and stuff-” you cut him off with a sweet kiss and pulled back, getting off the bed and holding a hand toward him. 

“C'mere.” he looked at you uncertainly and took your hand.

You led him to stand in front of the full length mirror at the foot of your bed. He looked down, avoiding looking at his reflection. You couldn't have none of that noise. You lightly grasped his chin with your index finger and thumb, making him look in the mirror.

“What do you see that's so bad?” You ask, smoothing your hands down his sides. You felt him shiver. Fuck he was cute.

“I'm scrawny. No muscle definition and, oh yeah, I don't have any damn legs.” You knew he hated the prosthetics but you'd never thought it was that bad.

“You wanna know what I see?” he hesitated before nodding. “I see this hot mother fucker, got this nice ass tan skin, cutest little hair cut I ever seen, bad ass ear piercings.” you ran your fingers along his ears. You'd always liked them. “I dunno what you mean about the no muscle definition, I see some.” It was light but noticeable. “And who cares if you're missing a limb or two? You look cute as all heck. Gorgeous even.” you saw him blush and chuckled. He was so fucking cute.

“You really see that?” 

“Hell yeah I do. Tav, I'm cool if you can't do this. I ain't gonna pressure you. Shit would be fucked up. But I'd love to try.”

You slipped your hands down and over his stomach, rubbing circles into his hips. You felt him relax against you and moved your hands down a bit, rubbing at his thighs. He shifted and you could now clearly see an erection coming along. Hell yes. 

“Alright we can try.” 

You led him back to the bed and helped him up. You kissed him again softly and somehow you both got your boxers off. After breaking this kiss for air you moved to the top of your bed, quickly grabbing lube. You moved back to Tav and got him in your lap. You had him face the mirror and kneel over your lap as you got some lube on your fingers.

You rubbed your fingers together to warm it and very gently pushed a finger into your now gasping boyfriend. He tried to look away from the mirror and you made a “tsk” sound, making him look.

“You'll see how beautiful you are.” You didn't think his face could get any redder but it did and that made you chuckle. You could be sweet sometimes.

He made the prettiest facial expressions as you moved your finger around, the one he made when you found his prostate actually made you groan. You rub your finger against it, quickly slipping a second when he's distracted with pleasure. Soon you were pressing three fingers into him and he was making the most gorgeous sounds your ears had ever had the goddamned pleasure of hearing. He was actually watching himself curiously in the mirror. 

He whimpered when you pulled your fingers out and holy shit that was a nice ass sound. You could get used to this. You squirted a bit more lube into your hand, slicking yourself up. You urged him to sit back, letting him take you however slow he needed. Once he was fully seated you gave him time to adjust, sucking a few dark spots into his neck. They'd look amazing in the morning, you could tell.

He signaled to you he was ready with a buck of his hips. You grabbed his hips and gently pulled him up, almost of your dick, before roughly pushing him back down. He keened and arched his back when you hit his prostate again.

“Oh dear god.” he groaned and leaned his head back onto your shoulder. 

You encouraged him to move with you and soon he was riding you with a little aid from you, hand on his cock stroking furiously. You decided you loved reverse cowgirl. Nice position. You could see Tav's ass pretty other fucking well. He had a great one. 

You felt him tense a bit and quickly made yourself look away from ass to watch his face in mirror. His eyes were closed in bliss. He had the perfect o-face, lips parted, head thrown back. You'd have to take pictures sometime. You moved your gaze to Tav's hand, now covered in pearly white fluid. That was hotter than any right to be. 

You held him up slightly, pounding into him, trying to finish as he did. He mewled and cried out from the over stimulation, scratching at your arms. The combination of him clenching around you and the sounds he made pushed you over the edge. You held him down, spurting into him with a cry of his name. 

You sat still, catching your breath together. You lifted him one more time, slipping out of him. You kissed his cheek and laid back, having him lay on your chest. You heard let out a contented sigh and ran your fingers through his hair.

“I love you.” he mumbled and fuck you'd never get used to hearing that. 

“i love you too.” and soon enough he was snoring lightly, clinging to you while he slept. You kissed his head before closing your eyes and soon sleeping into sleep yourself.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 It all started with a joke. 

You and Tav were eating dinner at some restaurant when you'd asked about desert. He said he wouldn't have enough room for that and you'd said you could always have it at home where you'd work up an appetite if he caught your drift. Much to your happy surprise he'd agreed. So that led you to your current situation.

“Gamzee, fuck that's really cold.” He squirmed under you as you poured chocolate syrup onto his chest. 

“Sorry 'bout that bro.” No you weren't. “It'll be all warm soon.” He was lucky as fuck he'd managed to talk you out of ice cream. You squirted some whipped cream onto his crotch and he jerked.

“Why did I agree to this?” he grumbled. You chuckled and set the food things away. 

“How could you say no? This mother fucking shit is gonna be wicked.” 

You licked from his nipple, up his neck, and to his mouth. You licked at his lips until he parted them and when he did you ran your tongue along his, making sure he got a taste. Your personal opinion that he tasted better than the chocolate. You felt his tongue pressing against yours insistently and that was when you decided to get more chocolate. 

You decided to pay attention tho his thighs and the scars left there from Tav's surgery. You dripped some chocolate along the scars at the top of Tav's prosthetic and slowly licked along one of the scars there. You felt him jerk and heard him take in a shaky breath. You'd read somewhere, certain people have very high feeling where they have scars. Seemed Tav had it. Good. 

You poured a bit more there, licking slowly along some of his scars. He shivered as you dragged your tongue up and down one of the more prominent ones. You made sure not to leave anything behind there, didn't want him all sticky. You moved back up his chest, slowly licking up every drop of chocolate sauce. You'd like up his neck and into his mouth, meeting his tongue with yours to give him another taste. 

After you got the last bit from his chest you moved down between his legs,licking a strip up his, now hard, cock. The whipped cream was a bit salty, thanks to the precum but you didn't mind. You kept things slow, much to Tav's disapproval. 

“Gamzee, come on, please?” he was bucking up now, trying to get you to take him into your mouth. 

“Nah man, I like it slow.” which was definitely a fact. Plus you loved when he begged. 

“You're an asshole.” You repaid him with a nip to the thigh before finally taking the head into your mouth, sucking off all the whipped cream and tonguing the slit. Had to get it all clean now.

You slowly started bobbing your head on him, licking all around with your tongue, pressing your piercing against his f-spot when you went by it. His legs shook and he cried out, fingers going to tangle in your messy hair. Once all the whipped cream was off you pulled up with a whine of protest from Tavros. 

“Turn over for me.” You ordered. Your voice was a bit more shaky than usual but that was okay. 

He obediently rolled onto his stomach, moving so he was on his hands and knees. You poured some chocolate on his lower back, watching as it dripped down onto his ass. Perfect. You spread him with your hands, letting some chocolate drip down there too.

You licked from his balls, up to his lower back, and then down again. He was a mess then, shaking and moaning as you lapped up the chocolate. You used broad licks, pressing your tongue against his entrance when you got to it.

By the time the chocolate was gone, he was shaking and begging you, a long string of “ohfuckgamzeeplease”. You decided to be nice once you were done with 'desert'. 

You moved up the bed to grab the lube you'd tossed onto your pillow earlier, quickly getting it onto your fingers, rubbing them to warm it up. Tavros stretched easily, all relaxed and open from the earlier treatment. You decided you really mother fucking liked him like this. 

Once you'd worked three fingers into him, you pulled them out and kissed his lower back as you pushed into him. He moaned as you bottomed out, fitting your fingers to the, practically permanent, bruises on Tav's hips and started thrusting roughly into him. 

He moaned your name, hands scraping at the sheets. After fumbling and almost falling over several times, you leaned over his back, reaching down to stroke him while you thrust into him. He was still a bit sticky from the whipped cream, but your hand slid along easily. He cried out and bucked into your hand, making all he sounds you loved. 

You noved your hand faster, running your thumb over the slit, smearing the beads of precum that had gathered. He mewled, arching his back as you hit his prostate over and over.

“Oh my god I love you so much.” he practically screamed as his orgasm tore through him, coating your hand, and the sheets, in cum. He got loud when he was edged.

You moved your hand back to his hip, pounding into him faster, focusing on your own release now. All the sounds he made made your stomach burn in the most pleasant way and soon enough you were cumming too, grunting as you filled him up.

“I love you too.” It was a bit late but you still had to say it. 

“Was the desert to your liking?” 

“Fuck yes.” You pulled out of him and laid beside him, pulling him to your chest. “Now we nap.”

“I can agree to that.” he smiled and kissed your cheek before you slipped off into sleep. Eating and fucking just made you so damn tired.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://imgur.com/tVEF5qF  
> Tav's cow outfit

 When you heard the shower start you put your plan in motion. You grabbed the little outfit you'd found for Tavros online and you slowly opened the door to the bathroom. You ducked in, making sure you were quiet and switched out Tav's regular clothes for your outfit of choice, and Tav's phone. Then you snuck back out just as quietly as when you'd snuck in. You had this ninja down. 

Once you were out and the door was closed, you put a chair under the door knob. He was gonna wear that outfit. 

'YoU'rE gOnNa Up AnD wEaR tHaT oUtFiT tOdAy BrOtHeR :o) yOu CaN't LeAvE tHe BaThRoOm TiLl I gEt A mOtHeRfUcKiNg PiCtUrE aS pRoOf' you sent the message and heard his phone go off. Perfect. You heard the water stop and braced yourself.

“Gamzee what the hell?!” you heard the doorknob rattle, followed by banging on the door. “Open it you shit!”

You just ignored him, sitting on your bed.. Having a bathroom in your room was never more convenient. You heard a groan, assuming he read your text message. Your assumptions were confirmed when he yelled at you.

“I AM NOT WEARING THIS!” You laughed. “Fuck you.” you smirked to yourself. It wouldn't be long now. 

Soon enough, 'i REALLY FUCKING HATE YOU gAMZEE,,,' along with a picture of Tavros as the cutest little bull you'd ever seen. The septum piercing really set it off, along with the little cow bell you made him wear. Perfect.

You moved the chair away from the door and stepped back, preparing himself for the worst. As soon as the chair was moved, you made sure to move it loudly, Tavros flew out of the bathroom and shoved you. 

“Why?! What in the fu-” you cut him off by snapping the leash onto his little collar, it was hidden behind the little bell. You had rules and establish safe words. He had to be good now.

“Be a good cow Tav.” Tavros groaned and facepalmed, shaking his head. Apparently 'good cow' was a weird thing to say. You didn't care. You led him to the bed with the leash and sat down, tugging him into your lap. 

“You haven't been very good. It was hard to get you like this. Bad cows get punishment.” He shivered at that and you had him lay over your lap.

You lightly ran your hand down his body and palmed his ass while your other hand slipped under your pillow. You quickly grabbed the object you were looking for and let it lose on Tav's ass. He jumped at the unexpected hit, eyes widening when he saw the riding crop. You were pleasantly surprised when he brought it home. You gave him five more hits, making each harder than the last. 

“You gonna be good mother fucker?”

“Y-” you shut him up with a slap to his ass.

“Cows don't talk.” he gave you an incredulous look and you just smirked at him. He let out a hesitant little 'moo' and it took everything in you not to laugh. “Good boy.” He looked like he wanted to punch you.

You let him off your laugh and arranged him to lay flat on his back. You could now easily see how much he'd enjoyed your spanking. Hell fucking yeah. You grabbed under the pillow again, returning with some lube. You pulled your boxers off and spread your legs. You squirted the stuff on your fingers and slowly pushed one into yourself. Tavros looked pretty surprised. 

“C'mon man, can't mother fuckin' pass up the opportunity the ride a bull. Gonna have some sick bragging rights.” Tavros rolled his eyes but you chose to ignore it.

You thrust your finger in and own, moaning as you did. You didn't bottom much, the feeling was pretty mother fucking sweet. He propped himself up on his elbows to watch you, eyes fixed on where your finger, now two, entered your body. You'd always liked when people watched you. This was very damn nice. 

Once you'd worked yourself open you got more lube in your hands and slicked Tavros up. He bucked into your hand and you gave his thigh a pinch in retaliation. You straddled his hips, one knee on either side of his body. You grabbed him and positioned him at your entrance, sliding down quickly. It hurt a bit but you didn't wanna give Tavros a break at all. You automatically started a fast pace, raking your nails down his exposed chest. He cried out and moved his hands to your hips, gripping harder than you ever thought he would. He was a strong little mother fucker. 

You leaned down a bit to kiss him, hand moving to stroke yourself. The fast pace was everything you'd though it would be. He thrust up as you pushed down and managed to hit your prostate with every thrust. You grunted into his mouth and sped up a bit, moving your hands to play with his nipples, tugging and pinching as you rode the bull like your life depended on it. With a few more bumps to your prostate, you were spilling onto Tav's stomach, shivering and clenching around him.

You felt him pulse a few times and then felt him shoot into you. It would be gross later but for now it just made you feel even better. You raised yourself up so he'd slip out of you then laid over him. 

“You can talk now.” you mumbled.

“Gamzee Makara I swear I am going to kill you for this. YOU MADE ME MOO!” and so began the most hilarious and long lecture of your life.


	5. Chapter 5

 “GamzeeohmygodseriouslystopiI'mgonnapiss.” Tavros had been flailing and laughing for the last twenty minutes as you tickled him. 

You'd just recently found out he was ticklish and how could you pass up on that? You'd only done what any sensible person would do. Which was tying Tavros up and tickling him for as long as you could. He started getting desperate about two minutes in. You had to admit, watching him squirm like that, eyes tearing up and face red, trying desperately to get away from your fingers. 

He started warning you about his growing need to pee about five minutes in. You didn't listen. You didn't listen for a reason. One you hadn't exactly discussed with him. He'd figure it out soon enough, and what better way than to make him wet himself? He looked so good all desperate like that, face red, thrashing under you. God damn that was hot. You sat on his lower abdomen, trying to quicken it up. 

“Ohgodno..!” He tried weakly to buck you off but it didn't work. Instead you soon found a wet warmth spreading along the part of your ass that was sitting on his crotch.

You leaned over him to kiss him, feeling him groan, in what you imagine was embarrassment, and kiss back. You waited until he relaxed, signaling he was done, before pulling up.

“Uh, Gam?” he chewed on his lip, one of his tells to show he was anxious.

“Yeah Tavbro?” you licked your lips and looked down at him with heavy lidded eyes.

“What the hell?” you shrugged.

“Got a thing for that.” he sighed and just nodded. “Want a shower?”

“Yeah that'd be great. Ask next time fuck. I thought I embarrassed the shit outta myself.” 

“Sorry.” you were glad he wasn't mad. That woulda sucked balls. 

You untied him and helped him up, getting him, and yourself, out of your soaking wet clothes. You led him into your connected bathroom, starting the shower. You pulled him close to you, running your hands down his back and to his ass, groping him roughly. He licked into your mouth and you sucked on the tip of his tongue briefly before pulling back to test the water. Warm enough. You stepped in and waited for Tavros get in before closing the glass door. 

It was a bit cramped but you managed. You turned and grabbed the shampoo. Tavros had his back to you already, eyes closed. You poured some of the shampoo into his already wet hair and set the bottle down so you could lather it up. You were quite a bit taller than him so you had easy reach. You ran his fingers through his soapy hair, rubbing the buzzed parts. You heard him sigh and knew you were doing it just right. He loved when you messed with his hair. 

You guided him under the water and rinsed the suds out, making sure all the shampoo was out before pulling him back out and getting the conditioner. You poured a quarter size of conditioner into your hand and put it through the long part f his hair, massaging it in. You gave him a few kisses while you let it set. 

You put him under again and rinsed it out before grabbing the wash cloth and your favorite body wash. Now time for the fun part. You poured a generous amount the cloth before you started scrubbing him.

You started at his shoulders and went up and down each arm, down his chest, maybe paying a bit too much attention to his nipples, and down to his hips. Then you turned him to get his back and let him wash off his body that you'd already gotten. You stopped before you got to his ass and had him turn again. He moved so the water was washing off his back and you went to his privates. He was already sporting a semi and you felt pretty proud of that. 

You only washed his dick enough to make sure he was clean before moving to wash his thighs and legs, moving back up to wash his ass. That you spent a whole lot of time on, making sure to stretch him just a bit. You had shower sex on the mind. You had him lift each foot and you washed those too. You knew his feet were sensitive. By the time you were done washing him he was completely hard.

You smirked and spun him around again. You pushed two fingers into him easily and started scissoring them. It wasn't hard to get him open enough for you. He was relaxed and slippery from the body wash. After you'd worked three fingers into him you pulled them out and peppered his shoulders with kisses while you lined yourself up with his entrance and slowly pushed in. He had his arms against the wall under the shower head, bracing himself to keep himself standing. 

You took hold of his hips and started thrusting in him slowly. You wanted this to last and you also wanted to not slip and hurt you both. You heard him gasping softly. You pressed kisses against his neck, trailing them up to his ear where you nipped lightly. 

You kept one hand firmly on his hip and moved the other to start stroking him in time with your thrusting, trailing kisses back down his neck to his shoulders. You sucked the juncture between his neck and shoulder, making sure there'd be a mark there tomorrow. He moaned and tensed, pushing back against you.

Sex standing up was hard but satisfying, he felt so tight around you and the physical exertion just made it so much better. You thrust against his prostate, delighting in each pleasured sound he made. You sped up a bit and felt him clench down around you and cry out, signaling his orgasm. 

You sped up, pulling out right before you finished so you wouldn't make him dirty again, hitting the wall were the shower washed it off. He turned and gave you a soft slow kiss. You smiled against his lips and returned it, breaking it when you needed air. You rested your forehead against his and caught your breath. 

You spent a few more minutes in the shower to wash yourself off and got out, handing Tav a fluffy towel and getting one for yourself. Them you went to the living room to watch movies after stripping your bed and putting the sheets in the washer. Overall it was a good day.


	6. Chapter 6

 It was the nicest day in a long time so you decided to take Tavros to your favorite park. When you were in high school you used to smoke there with some of your friends. Kids came with their parents sometimes, but it wasn't very frequent. Time to have your exhibitionist kink explored. 

You climbed up a little tower and sat down, dangling your legs over the edge. Tavros followed after you, sitting next to you. You'd actually discussed this kink with him already so you already had a game plan. You pulled him close to you and kissed him slowly, running your tongue over his lips and nipping on his bottom lip. He parted his lips and you slipped your tongue in, trailing your hand down his chest and to his crotch, palming him gently through his pants.

It was relatively easy to get him worked up. You felt him start to get hard under your hand and you rubbed faster, coaxing his tongue into your mouth and sucking on the tip of it. He groaned and pushed closer to you. You pulled back from him, very much enjoying the dazed look on his face, and kissed his jaw and down his neck. He made a few more breathy moans and you leaned him back so he was laying across the ground of the little tower.

You unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling him out of the opening of his pants. He shivered at the exposure and you quickly went down on him, taking him into your mouth. You'd been practicing lately and could now deepthroat with less difficulty. It still made you gag a bit but it was pretty chilly. You wouldn't want Tav to get cold. You took him all the way in, ignoring your gag reflex and breathing through your nose. It was hard to get over that initial panic saying “holy fuck you're gonna choke on dick!” but you managed.

You ran your tongue along him, pulling up to press your tongue against the slit. You did that periodically. You alternated between sucking and licking the head. You couldn't spend much time on the licking because of the breeze. 

You had Tavros all the way in when you heard voices. You crossed your arms around your head to make it seem like you were just laying in his lap. He was having the worst difficulty staying quiet. It was an older couple going for a walk. You were really glad it wasn't kids but you felt a little bad still. Old people are so cute man. 

Soon they had disappeared into the sparse woods that surrounded the park, picking one of the many trails to continue on. That was when you decided you should probably finish this up. You bobbed your head quickly, keeping him covered with your hand where your mouth wasn't covering. He had a hand over his mouth, trying to keep himself quiet. It wasn't working in the slightest. 

You had him bucking into your mouth, muffling his cries, just barely, and tossing his head. That was a damn good success. He tensed up and you pushed your head down all the way again as he finished in your mouth. You couldn't really taste it this way which was damn good with you. 

Once he was finished you pulled back, cleaning him up with your tongue before getting him all tucked away in his pants. Now it was your turn.

Tavros turned to you and quickly undid your pants. He slipped his hand down your pants and into your boxers, grasping you quickly. You hissed at the cold but at the pace he was going you were soon warm again. 

You were guessing he was nervous which was kinda cute. His lips were moving perfectly against, his hand moving fast in your pants. He ran his thumb over the head, smearing the precum around and fuck he accidentally scratched you and you were over the edge, shaking as you made a huge ass mess of your pants you'd clean up the second you got home. 

You guys had some great timing. Just as you were leaving the park a woman with a hundred kids entered the park. You held his hand the whole way home, complaining about being sticky.


	7. Chapter 7

 Since your first time you and Tavros had gradually got more and more interested in experimenting. Today you were bringing in some toys. 

You currently had two fingers in Tav's ass, opening him up for the first toy you planned on using. You pulled your fingers out and slipped in the lubed up toy. You watched as each bead disappeared inside him. The first few went in easily then you watched the stretch as a larger one pushed in. The loop at the end kept them from being irretrievable. And it had another fun function to it. 

You turned it just the right way and it started vibrating. You left them there for a moment as you moved up. You sat on his chest, facing away from him, and leaned over. You braced your knees on either side of his head and leaned down, slowly pulling out the beads and pushing them back in. You felt his hands on your thighs and then your ass, spreading you. A few seconds later you felt his tongue press lightly against your entrance. 

You moaned softly as you felt him push in the tip of his tongue. Fuck that was nice. You pushed the beads back slowly, grinning when you thigh his thighs twitch from the feeling. You knew when you found his prostate because you actually saw his toes curl. It was hard to concentrate on slowly moving the toy with the way Tav's tongue curled and pressed against all the right places. 

You pulled the toy out one last time and set it aside after turning it off. You crawled off Tav and got the other toy ready. You recently found out about extension sleeves You were pretty nicely proportioned if you did say so yourself, but this added some ridges your dick didn't come with. 

You put some lube on yourself and slipped it on, shivering when you felt the ridges sliding over your length. You hoped Tavros liked it. You knew you did. You added more lube on top of that and lifted one of Tav's legs, putting it on your shoulder. You used your other hand to guide yourself into him. You moaned when you breached in him. He was just so much tighter this way. Not that he wasn't originally but /fuck/.

By the sounds he was making you could tell he liked it just as much as you did. You kept his leg up, pounding into him with as much force as you could muster. The ridges felt absolutely amazing. Every time he clenched around you, you felt them rub against you in the best of ways.

Once you relocated his prostate, kinda hard when you have an extra inch or two, you hit it with every thrust. Tavros was actually drooling a bit, crying out your name over and over. It was really hot. 

You were already worked up from the rimming and you could tell he was already worked up from the beads. You reached down to give him a few strokes until he was spilling into your hand and clenching so hard around you, you thought you'd get stuck. It actually hurt a little which was just what you needed to finish. 

The sleeve doubled as a condom so clean up was easy. You got a wash cloth to wipe Tav and yourself up before collapsing into bed with him. You were exhausted, as usual. You fell asleep, curled into Tav's side.


	8. Chapter 8

 Tavros had never taken the subway before, you offered to let him sit on your lap to make him feel more comfortable. It was a fatal mistake to agree. But he did anyway. You didn't tell him why but you made him tie his jacket around his waist before you got on. And then you pounced. 

You started off kissing his cheeks, and then soft pecks to his lips, it didn't stay a peck for long, turning into a deep kiss. You licked at his lips until he opened them, tangling your tongue with his. He pulled away when he noticed you undoing his pants.

“Gamzee holy shit no. There are so many people what if someone see's oh my god..” He didn't protest further than that though and let you unzip his pants. You pulled his pants and underwear down his thighs, the jacket keeping his ass covered from public eye. That ass was yours an no one else's. 

You slipped the small travel-sized lube from your pocket and got some on your fingers. You moved your hand to Tav's ass, slowly slipping in a finger. Well, it was supposed to be slow. But the subway decided to turn right then and it ended up making it go In a whole lot faster. He bit down on your lip to muffle a cry. It drew blood and shit did that turn you on more. Not that you'd admit that. At least not yet. 

By the time you had three fingers worked into him you were pretty sure your lip would be swollen. He'd bitten down on it so many times how could It not be? You pulled your fingers out and did quick work of pulling your pants down. You pulled Tavros up a bit so you could push into him. At this point you were getting a few curious looks but oh well. Once he was settled on you, you grabbed hold of his thighs and held him up a few inches from your lap.

Now you had all this room for activities. You keep him there for the duration of the fucking. You'd pull back and then slam back into him. You had a few close calls with getting caught when there was an especially sharp turn but you managed to catch yourself.

The best part about the whole experience was how he clenched around you when he started losing his balance and when he whimpered into your mouth on a particularly good stroke. 

“H-how are we-oh god- gonna clean this up?” he asked, lips close to your ear. It tickled in all the best ways. 

“That's a good mother fucking question ain't it?” sometimes you didn't think ahead. This was one of those times. “You can always use your shirt. You have that jacket.”

“You couldn't have brought condoms?” he groaned and rested his forehead against yours. “There's gonna be a wet spot on my ass.” 

“We could always stop. Make you wait till we're home.” torturing Tavros sexually was your favorite thing. 

“Uh, no. Just..” he sighed. “Just keep going.”

You were happy to do that for him. You captured his lips in another kiss and sucked on his tongue. You reached a hand to start stroking him quickly. You didn't have much longer until your stop. He shivered and moaned into your mouth, bucking into your hand. It wasn't long until you felt him clench. You grabbed his shirt and put it over his dick as soon as he started spurting. A bit still got on the outer part of his shirt but now he could hide it. You bit down on a moan as you finished inside him, letting him still on your lap. Now the real problem. How the hell would you hide that? 

After pulling your pants up and helping Tavros get back in his, you ended up giving him your sweatshirt to wear over his cum covered shirt so he could keep his tied around his waist.

“I will get you back for forgetting condoms, mark my words.” He grumbled at you as you waited to finally exit the subway. 

“Sure ya will.” you really shouldn't have doubted him.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know putting wax on a dick would p hurt really bad.  
> But it's 5 in the morning and I just really don't care.

 “No. Gamzee. NO. NO GET THAT AWAY!” Tavros squirmed in the place he was tied to the bed, trying to get away.

“Oh come on, this is nothing compared to all the mother fucking shit we've done before.” You dragged the feather over Tav's sides, smirking when he let out a pained giggle and tried to squirm away. 

You knew his sides were the most ticklish part of his body so that's where you focused on tickling him. He was squirming and writhing, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. You decided you liked him like this. His face was pretty red by now fro the exertion. But you knew those ropes were tied pretty damn tight. 

“Y-you're su-uch an ass!” you just laughed and moved the feather to tickle his ribs. He knew the safeword if things got too intense. 

You ran it down his stomach and over his dick and balls. You couldn't help the laughter at the face he made at that. Guess he really was ticklish everywhere. You continued trailing it down his legs, stopping at his feet. You spent a few minutes there, smiling at Tav's giggles and attempts to curl up his little feet. 

Then without a word you stopped. He made a relieved sound as you put the feather down. However he wasn't relieved for long. He whined when he saw you pick up the lilac candle you'd had burning for the past several minutes and a purple blindfold. You sat on him, straddling his hips and set the candle on his chest while you tied the blindfold. You picked the candle back up and turned it a bit, letting some wax drip off onto his chest. 

Tavros arched his back and let out a gasp. You poured some over his nipples, making sure not to get too much too soon. Didn't wanna burn him. He continued with a trail down his stomach, pouring a bit extra in his belly button you'd have to help him clean out later. You went down further and poured just the slightest bit over his dick. He practically screamed then and you were worried you hurt him but nope, he was still hard. You poured it over and down his legs and to his feet before stopping.

You set the candle down and crawled over Tav's body moving to kiss him. Tavros practically attacked your lips, biting hard to make you bleed. Again. You smoothed his hair back, pulling back.

“You doing okay, babe?” He nodded weakly, licking his lips. “I'm gonna get the wax off now. Safeword if shit gets too much.”

You got off of him and started peeling off the wax slowly, making a pile on the sheets next to you. You saved the wax on his dick for last, making sure to be as gentle as you could. You heard him moan and cry out and figured you must be doing a good job. Then it was time for the next part. 

“I'll be right back.” you told him before you left to go to the kitchen. You got the ice tray from the freezer and went back to the room, setting it on the bed near the wax. 

You grabbed an ice cube and pressed it against Tav's chest, dragging it down his body. You made a few circles around around each of his nipples before going down further. You dipped it into his mostly wax-free belly button and then continued. You didn't press it against his dick. Didn't want shrinkage. 

You however did not spare his ass. The ice cube had melted a good bit by now and was small enough for you to push into him. He made the prettiest gasping sound and his back arched. Once it was in you gave his thigh a soft pet before getting another ice cube. You repeated the process four more times. Pressing each cube into him once it was small enough. You moved the ice tray to the night stand and grabbed the cock ring and lube you had stored there.

He slipped it over Tav's dick, eliciting a frustrated cry from Tavros. Now you got to have more fun. You made sure your fingers were slick enough and pressed two into him immediately. He moaned and rocked against your fingers as you pumped them slowly. You rubbed them against his prostate,keeping it slow and hard. You had him begging in minutes, rocking back against your fingers. 

“How bad do you want it baby?” You used the tone of voice you knew he loved.

“So bad daddy, please give it to me.” _**oh**_. So that's how it was gonna be. 

You thrust your fingers in him harder and faster, working on giving him a dry orgasm. He begged even harder then. His back had stayed arched the whole time, thrashing a bit. He was repeating your name like a mantra and begging you to let him cum. You didn't let him yet of course. You kept thrusting your fingers in him until you felt him whine and clench around your fingers signaling a dry orgasm. You planned to give him at least one more. 

You pulled your fingers out of him and slicked up your cock. You didn't give him any time to calm down before you were thrusting into him roughly. It was kinda cold in there from the ice but Jesus you could learn to deal with this. 

The noises he was making were going straight to your cock and oh god you weren't gonna last. You made sure to slam into his prostate on every thrust, stroking him while you did. He was moaning with every exhale of breath and clamping down around you as he had his second dry orgasm. 

That helped you go over the edge, spilling into him as he begged you for release. You took your time with that, pulling out of him slowly and stretching. You took off the ring but didn't touch him just yet. You instead ran your hands up his thighs until he was begging you with breathless little cries of “daddy please” which you really couldn't resist for that long.

You moved down his body and quickly took him into your mouth. It only took a few licks and sucks before he was cumming down your throat. You licked him clean and pulled back, placing a soft kiss to his thigh.

“Was that okay?”

“Okay?!Oh fuck that was amazing.” You smiled and moved up to untie him and remove the blindfold. Once it was off he gave you a real smile and a sweet kiss. “we're doing that again.”


	10. Chapter 10

You had no idea how you'd gotten here. 

You were currently the one tied up and jesus fuck the little shit had really gone to town. Your wrists were handcuffed to your headboard and you had a spreader bar hooked to your ankles. Tavros was looking at you with the creepiest goddamn smile and holding this little rod you had no idea what it was for. And did you forget to acknowledge that he had a fucking bowie Yeah that was a thing that was happening.

You'd already set up a safe word but you were still a little nervous. He set the knife down by your head and gave you a sweet kiss before getting his fingers lubed up.

“I told you I'd get you back for that subway stunt Gamzee. Did you think I was lying?”

“Nah, just didn't expect all this.” you were kinda nervous. You'd never seen Tavros like this before. But you liked it.

“I'm really full of surprises. Now, I'm gonna gag you. So think of a hand motion to use instead of a safe word.” Hot damn. You did some word in sign language your brother had taught you that you couldn't quite remember what the meaning was. 

He gave you a nod and got off the bed. He rummaged around for something on the nightstand on his side of the bed and returned with a spider gag and a..oh hell no. That was a mother fucking butt plug. And good lord was it big.

He set the plug next to the weird rod and secured the gag to your mouth. Then he popped the cap on the lube and squirted a good amount of lube onto his fingers. He wasn't gentle inserting the first finger. Or the second and third for that matter. He was pretty damn rough in general. Not that you minded. 

He but a lot of lube on the plug, for that you were grateful, and pushed it into you roughly. Well damn he really got to fucking business. He took the rod and started putting lube on that which confused you. Where was tha- oh god. He was gonna...put it in..holy dick. 

“You're gonna be stuffed in all your holes. I'll be able to fuck your face with that gag.” 

You tensed as you felt the thing slid into the tip of your dick and oh god that hurt so good. It was definitely one of the weirdest sensations you'd ever had. While you were distracted by that you failed to notice Tavros flipping a switch to make the plug start vibrating. It just missed your prostate and shit that wasn't fair.

Tavros crawled over you and placed a knee on each side of your head, sliding his dick into your wide open mouth. He gripped your hair to angle your head the right way and started thrusting into your mouth roughly, making your eyes water. And you were definitely drooling. By the time he came down your throat you could barely see because of the tears in your eyes. You sputtered and choked a bit, swallowing as fast as you could. A bit still managed to leak out but you did pretty well. 

Tavros then climbed off your body and took hold of the nice, holding it up so you could get a good look at it. Mother fuck that looked sharp. He took the tip of it and lightly pressed it against your skin, making a long slice down your chest. You moaned around the gag and he quickly made another and another, pausing to carve 'Tav' into your hip. He kept going until your chest was covered in long, shallow gashes. 

“Do you think you've been punished enough?” he asked you sweetly, caressing your cheek with the hand not holding a pointy object. You hesitantly nodded your head and he gave you a sweet smile. 

He gave your dick a few strokes with the rod in and wow that felt..you had no idea. He slowly pulled it out and the act made your legs jerk. He set it aside and turned off the plug, pulling that out as well. Off went the bar, the gag, and the handcuffs and soon you were stretching lazily in bed. 

He took the toys into the bathroom, presumably to put them in the sink to clean later. He returned with some neosporin, gauze, and a wash cloth. He gently wiped you up until you were clean, drying you off with the dry side of the cloth. He tossed that into the bathroom and started putting neosporin on each cut before wrapping your chest in the gauze. He put the stuff on the night stand and gave you a long kiss before trailing them down your body. 

He took your length into his mouth and started sucking gently, much different from his earlier, very rough, treatment. It didn't take many sucks or gentle caresses to your thighs until you were finishing, fingers tangling in his hair as you shot down his throat. He swallowed and licked you clean before moving back up to lay beside you.

“Was that okay?” he asked quietly, kissing your closed eye lids. Huh, when did that happen?

“Mmm.” you were just a bit worn out. 

“I love you.”

“You too.” 

And that was when you fell asleep, only to awake a few hours later to the smell of Tavros baking apology pies. Hell yes.


End file.
